The regulating member of a timepiece generally includes an inertia wheel, called a balance, and a resonator called a hairspring. These parts have a determining role as regards the working quality of the timepiece. Indeed, they regulate the movement, i.e. they control the frequency of the movement.
In the case of a hairspring with a raised terminal curve, many materials and methods have been tested, but without resolving difficulties as regards resonant assembly